


Give You the Moon

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, The Midterms, i used to have coping mechanisms now i just do this, ive been listening to a lot of phoebe bridgers okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: You couldn't have, you couldn't haveStuck your tongue down the throat of somebodyWho loves you more
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Give You the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here’s what happened...
> 
> In The Midterms there’s the scene where Toby loses it and yells at CJ and their faces afterwards absolutely BREAKS ME. But in typical cjtoby fashion, they also look like they are going to start making out. Soooooo I made a joke that they seem like the kind of couple who cries during sex. And then I had to write this.

“CJ,” Toby whispered, voice dripping with regret. 

“CJ...I...” 

He stood, walking around the desk carefully. Toby clicked the office door shut before moving to stand in front of her. 

Tears brimmed on her lower lashes as she fought to hold them back. 

“Don’t fucking yell at me, Toby,” she managed through gritted teeth. 

“I know,” he whispered. 

Delicately, as if afraid he’d shattered her with his touch, Toby ran his hand down her arm, catching her fingers in his. 

She didn’t pull away but didn’t give into the touch either. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that,” Toby murmured, trying to get her to look him in the eye. 

CJ’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. He could feel the anger rolling off her in thick waves, though he wasn’t sure he was entirely the cause. 

“Why—I don’t understand...” she trailed, voice wobbling. 

The tears finally came, cascading down her flushed cheeks. Toby stepped toward her protectively, wanting to hold the pieces together before she completely crumpled. 

Without thinking, he pressed his lips against her cheeks, trying to mop up the wetness. His lips grazed her skin over and over, kissing every inch he could. 

CJ sighed under his ministrations, her breath becoming shakier as he continued the contact, wrapping his arms around her waist firmly. 

When his lips reached the corner of her mouth, she turned her head, pressing her lips to his. 

The kiss consumed him. It was hard and desperate and everything they hadn’t been saying. 

One of Toby’s hands tangled in her hair, the other cupped her jaw. CJ let out a soft moan as her tongue parted his lips. 

He wasn’t completely sure how either of them were still breathing, if they were breathing at all. Time stretched on as they greedily explored each other’s mouths trying to fuse themselves together. 

Toby didn’t know when he’d started crying but suddenly his beard was soaked and he had to break the contact to steady himself. 

“Fuck, CJ,” he croaked, as tears came faster and faster. 

He buried his head in her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin. 

CJ’s fingers tangled in his curls, holding him tightly. 

“CJ, CJ, CJ,” he said over and over into her skin. 

“Shhh, I know,” she soothed. 

That was all it took to send him over the edge. Sobs wracked his body and he laid his forehead against her shoulder, leaning into her for support. 

Her hands smoothed circles across his back and she held him tighter. 

CJ let out a weary sigh. “Toby, honey....” she stopped herself, biting her lip as she considered her words. 

“Toby, you aren’t okay.”

“I know,” he whispered.


End file.
